My Fake Smile
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Its been two and a half months since I started seventh grade. Also about two and half months I've been alive without HIM. With my parents forgetting about me, homework, and bullies I can't seem to find a real smile. But not a problem everyone mistakes my fake smile for my real one anyway. Told in Mabel's P.O.V


**Hey guys! How ya hangin'? I'm not doing so good :( but thats not important! No one wants to hear (or read? I guess) about my problems, am I right? Anyway this idea literally popped into my head not even 15 minutes ago and it wouldn't leave me alone while I was trying to study soooo I decided to just write it! I was gonna fail that science quiz anyway! :)**

Mabel's P.O.V

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-! _"Ugh stupid alarm! How would you like it if I did that to you, huh? BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Yea it doesn't sound very nice huh?" I said to no one in particular as I shut off the annoying alarm clock. I should be used to the consistent beeping at 5:30 in the morning I've been hearing it for about two and a half months already. "Ughh..." I groaned as I sat up on my bed. I crawled over to the ladder and climbed down it. I shivered when my toes touched the black metal. It was cold.

_Just like my soul_

I finished my decent and looked at my desk which was under my bed. I know what your thinking," Omg Mabel how do you have such an amazing bed?" Well, it used to be a bunk bed that I shared with...someone. But we took out the bottom bed and threw it away. I haven't seen it. Not since...since... Something happened to a certain someone that I refuse to speak the name of. I quickly got dressed, hunter green polo with khaki pants and white tennis , ugly right? We have to wear uniform. After I got dressed I walked towards the bathroom. When I reached it there was still the sign that I made with HIM in the first grade.

_The same HIM that broke my heart_

I took my hand off the knob and touched the two words_, forever together, _I scoffed "what a lie." I said into thin air. "What was that sweetie?" My mom asked making me jump. "Uh, um nothing!" I quickly said. My mom walked over to me and kissed my head "Brush your hair it looks like a jungle." My mom said and walked to the kitchen. I turned around and gave her that smile. The smile everyone thinks is sweet and genuine.

_My fake smile_

Just then my dad walked by and smiled while ruffling my hair.

_I forgot how a real smile feels...it's been so long_

I sighed and walked into our- my bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I walked out feeling...refreshed. Like some weight was lifted off my shoulders. I walked into the kitchen where my mom and my dad were making themselves breakfast. There were two plates on the table.

_Looks like they forgot about me...again_

"Oh hey honey, would you like some eggs?" My dad asked picking up the pan and putting it in front of my face. "Uh no thanks I'll just eat at school." I said.

_A lie! Add it to the list_

"You have to eat something. Here at least drink some coffee." My mom said handing me her cup. "Um ok." I said a little confused. They never care that I don't eat so why now? I took the cup and took a little sip. "Mmmm. Delicious!" I lied and handed the cup back to her. "Oh no sweet pea take it with you." My mom said with a real smile. "Thanks for the offer but-" I turned around and looked at the clock "I'm going to be late for the bus. Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" I yelled as I ran to get my backpack by the garage door then running out the front door. I ran and ran until I guessed they couldn't see me anymore. I started panting a little and looked back to my house. Yup, they can't see me. I turned back around and SLAM! I ran into a pole. "Ughh.." I groaned as I stood up. Of course I was right at the bus stop and everyone was on the bus when I hit the pole. I ran to the bus and stepped on and the bus erupted with laughter. "Are you ok?" The bus driver asked. "Yea." Was my simple answer. I looked down at the ground as I walked towards the back of the bus. My eyes burned with tears, but I refused to cry. Not here. Not in front of everyone. I sat down in the half seat at the very back and guess who just had to be right in front of me. Victoria and her snobby friends. "That was some fall you took there Mabel. Are you ok?" she asked. I looked up at her. She sounded...sincere. I opened my mouth to say yes, but she didn't let me talk. "Or did the fall affect your brain even more?" She said making the whole bus laugh even more. There's the Victoria I know. I felt the tears coming on again so I bowed my head and sniffled. "Aw is it gonna cry?" One of her friends asked. "I hope not! She'll look uglier than usual!"

_If they only knew..._

I don't know what Victoria said after that, but it must have been about me because everyone was laughing again. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I was about to break so I reached into my book-bag and took out my headphones and iPod. For the rest of the ride all I did was listen to the saddest music and out of the corner of my eye see, not only Victoria, but the entire bus point and laugh at me.

**Well that's the end of chapter one! I know what your thinking 'Oh my goshness! A multi chapter! She's never done this before!' Honestly this was going to be a ****_very _****long one-shot, but I'm getting tired so I figured I'd publish this. Also if you are confused the italics are Mabel's thoughts! Please, please, please review! I had a bad day and could really use some smiles so review please! **


End file.
